Princes of the universe
by satine01
Summary: crossover "La Prophétie du Royaume de Lur"/"Highlander" slash mineur Asher/Gar epilogue alternatif du 2eme livre


**Titre**: Princes of the universe

**Auteur**(s): moi ^^

**Disclamer**: rien sauf l'histoire n'est a moi, encore moins les personnages

**Rating**: tout public (pour le moment )

**Paring**: Gar/Asher (à peine, un soupçon ^^)

**Spoileur**: "Le Mage Innocent" et "Le retour du Sorcier" // et dernière saison de Highlander

**Remarques**: ceci est + ou – un crossover "La Prophétie du Royaume de Lur"/"Highlander", - que+ pour le moment ^^ et c'est une oneshort que j'ai écrite quelques heures après avoir lu le dernier chapitre du 2eme livre (sans épilogue).

Et oh mon Dieu, ma fic est la première fic française dans ce fandom sur le site ^^

**Résumé**: Ok j'accepte pas du tout mais pas du tout la mort de mes personnages préférés, mais alors pas du tout (ok je crois que vous avez compris) en plus, avec mon esprit tordu de slasheuse je vois des slash partout lol, donc voici mon épilogue à moi (faut aussi prendre en compte que je n'ai pas encore lu le vrai épilogue-.-)

_**Princes de l'univers**_

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Il baissa le front, et l'appuya sur la poitrine immobile de Gar.

_"-Je te pardonne, Gar,_ murmura-t-il. Je te pardonne. _S'il te plaît... pardonne-moi aussi."_

Silence. Puis une pluie lente, comme un sanglot.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Puis un vrai sanglot. Asher se rendit très vite compte que c'était lui qui pleurait. Mais il s'en moquait. Son ami, son meilleur ami était mort. Mort en pensant qu'il le détestait. Mort en se sacrifiant à sa place. Mort...

Avec désespoir Asher s'accrocha avec force à la main de Gar, une main immobile et fraîche. Une main...

Tout d'un coup il faillit la lâcher quand il sentit le corps de son ami s'arquer (1), retomber par terre, puis être pris de tremblements. Mais il tint bon, il tint bon pour cet petit espoir qui venait naître en lui. Gar était en vie! Gar n'était pas mort de sa main lors de leur combat contre Morg.

Un hoquet de surprise retentit derrière eux, et Asher ne sut dire à qui il avait échappé, à Dathné ou à Darran et il ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était que _Gar était vivant !_

Sa respiration était saccadée, sifflante, mais il était vivant! Asher lui aida à se redresser quand Gar en fit le premier mouvement, avant même que quiconque ait parlé, et enferma tout de suite son ami dans une étreinte désespérée.

"-Gar! Je croyais t'avoir tué! Barl soit louée, je croyais t'avoir tué!" marmonna-t-il dans le cou du prince.

Gar semblait lui aussi surpris, mais Asher ne savait pas par quoi, son retour à la vie ou l'étreinte.

"-Moi aussi, moi aussi Asher."

Ils restèrent là, entouré des survivants de la bataille et de corps de leurs amis, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, mais l'étreinte ininterrompue des deux hommes leurs donnaient une idée de l'avenir que Barl leur réservait.

Et ce n'est pas la fine pluie qui les écarta l'un de l'autre, mais le grognement de douleur de Gar, qui porta sa main à ses tempes. Des pas retentirent derrière eux et Asher se prépara déjà à flamber l'intrus s'il s'avérait être l'un des monstres de Morg, mais ils virent apparaitre avec soupçon et surprise une silhouette emmitouflée dans une longue cape de voyage de couleur blanche. L'intrus rejeta la capuche qui obscurcissait son visage et presque instantanément, après avoir croisé les yeux de l'étranger, Gar se détendit contre Asher, sa douleur passé. La capuche glissa révélant des traits si proches d'un Doranen, mais autant en éloignés. Des yeux verts les observèrent et des cheveux longs et noirs prirent les gouttes de pluie sans se mouiller pour autant.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'étranger.

"-Je m'appelle Methos, et je crois que nous avons à parler."

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

1 Visualisez le retour à la vie de Jack Harkness de Torchwood et vous saurez ce que je veux dire lol


End file.
